


Tedomari (or, The Last Move) by Aja [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Holiday, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The last move, or a Christmas fic in which there isn't even any mistletoe.





	Tedomari (or, The Last Move) by Aja [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tedomari (or, The Last Move)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : Tedomari (or, The Last Move)

 **Author** :Aja

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go

 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru

 **Rating** : G

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : The last move, or a Christmas fic in which there isn't even any mistletoe.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15850)

 **Length** 0:33:54

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Tedomari%20by%20Bookshop.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Paraka for hosting


End file.
